ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
XIG (eXpanded Interceptive Guardians)
XIG The eXpanded Interceptive Guardians (a branch of G.U.A.R.D.) is formed by: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=4 editOperation Crew *Gamu Takayama (高山 我夢''Takayama Gamu''?): He is transformed into Ultraman Gaia. He joined the XIG as an analyzer. *Akio Ishimuro (石室 章雄''Ishimuro Akio''?): The commander of XIG. He has noticed early that Gamu is Ultraman Gaia. *Seiichiro Tsutsumi (堤 誠一郎''Tsutsumi Seiichirō''?): The chief of XIG. *Atsuko Sasaki (佐々木 敦子''Sasaki Atsuko''?): The operator of XIG. *Georgie Leland (ジョジー・リーランド''Jōjī Rīrando''?): The American operator of XIG. *Ayaka Ukai (鵜飼 彩香''Ukai Ayaka''?): The part-time operator of XIG. The filling-vacant-positions staff of Atsuko or Georgie. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=5 editTeam Lightning The elite flight team. Staff Officer Chiba said that this team was "Defense Forces' Top Gun". *Katsumi Kajio (梶尾 克美''Kajio Katsumi''?): The leader of Team Lightning. *Yasushi Kitada (北田 靖''Kitada Yasushi''?) *Satoshi Ogawara (大河原 聡志''Ōgawara Satoshi''?) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=6 editTeam Falcon The veteran flight team. The teamwork as a veteran excels the Team Lightning. *Tatsuhiko Yoneda (米田 達彦''Yoneda Tatsuhiko''?): The leader of Team Falcon. *Koichi Hayashi (林 幸市''Hayashi Kōichi''?) *Toru Tsukamori (塚守 亨''Tsukamori Tōru''?) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=7 editTeam Crow The female flight team. They like rock music. *Miho Inagi (稲城 美穂''Inagi Miho''?): The leader of Team Crow. *Juri Mishima (三島 樹莉''Mishima Juri''?) *Kei Tadano (多田野 慧''Tadano Kei''?) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=8 editTeam Hercules A beefy ground-based team. They are training the body during standby in the gym. *Satoru Yoshida (吉田 悟''Yoshida Satoru''?): The leader of Team Hercules. *Takanobu Kuwabara (桑原 孝信''Kuwabara Takanobu''?) *Mitsugu Shima (志摩 貢''Shima Mitsugu''?) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=9 editTeam Seagull Rescue team. *Atsushi Koyama (神山 篤志''Kōyama Atsushi''?): The leader of Team Seagull. *Renji Matsuo (松尾 蓮二''Matsuo Renji''?) *Michael Simmons (マイクル・シモンズ''Maikuru Shimonzu''?) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=10 editTeam Marlin Sea-based team. *Katsutoshi Yokotani (横谷 勝歳''Yokotani Katsutoshi''?): The leader of Team Marlin. *Gentaro Imai (今井 源太郎''Imai Gentarō''?) *Kingo Iwao (巌 均悟''Iwao Kingo''?) ot or name http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=11 editG.U.A.R.D. *Tatsumi Chiba (千葉 辰巳''Chiba Tatsumi''?): The standing staff officer of XIG. *Hiroyuki Hiiragi (柊 博之''Hiiragi Hiroyuki''?): The Pacific rim unit's commodore. *Kosuke Ranbashi (乱橋 巧介''Ranbashi Kōsuke''?): The development officer of XIG Fighters. *Ryuichi Senuma (瀬沼 龍一''Senuma Ryūichi''?): The captain of a special investigation team, the Lizard, who belongs to Geo Base. *Chief Higuchi (樋口チーフ''Higuchi Chīfu''?): The chief of the chemical department of Geo Base. *Doctor Hoshiyama (星山博士''Hoshiyama Hakase''?): The doctor of the quantum mechanics department of the scientific inquiry section of Geo Base. *Alf Mckay (アルフ・マッケイ''Arufu Makkei''?): The command team captain of G.U.A.R.D. U.S. *Jeremy Spinoza (ジェレミー・スピノザ''Jeremī Supinoza''?): The executive of G.U.A.R.D. U.S. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=12 editAlchemy Stars A network of scientists formed by child prodigies born in the 1980s. Gamu and Fujimiya are members. *Hiroya Fujimiya (藤宮 博也''Fujimiya Hiroya''?): He transforms into Ultraman Agul. Ex-Alchemy Stars. *Daniel Macffy (ダニエル・マクフィー''Danieru Makufī''?): The chairman of Alchemy Stars. *Miku Asano (浅野 未来''Asano Miku''?): A specialist whose work involves ancient monsters. Gamu is his acquaintance. *Catherine Ryan (キャサリン・ライアン''Kyasarin Raian''?): The development officer of a natural environment protection system. *Klaus Eckart (クラウス・エッカルト''Kurausu Ekkaruto''?): A founding member who is one of the designers of the CRISIS integrated-circuit. *Alan (アラン''Aran''?): One of members with a supercomputer. *Al (アル''Aru''?): One of members with a supercomputer. *Natalie (ナタリー''Natarī''?): One of members with a supercomputer. *Michel (ミッシェル''Missheru''?): A French member *Melinda (メリンダ''Merinda''?): The girl who cooperated in the Mission Gaia. *Azif (アジフ''Ajifu''?): The Pakistan member who cooperated in the Mission Gaia. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=13 editKCB The KANTOH COMMUNITY BROADCASTING STATION,LTD (関東コミュニケーションテレビ''Kantō Komyunikēshon Terebi''?). The central broadcasting station of media. *Kenji Tabata (田端 健二''Tabata Kenji''?): A director. He has a skeptical viewpoint regarding G.U.A.R.D.. *Reiko Yoshii (吉井 玲子''Yoshii Reiko''?): A popular announcer. She became a supporter of Fujimiya. *Michifumi Inoue (井上 倫文''Inoue Michifumi''?): A cameraman. *Umezawa (梅沢''Umezawa''?): He is a director of a branch office and he is Tabata's senior. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ultraman_Gaia&action=edit&section=14 editOther *Sato (サトウ''Satō''?): One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. Something of a playboy. *Makoto (マコト''Makoto''?): One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. An excellent student who becomes Gamu's right-hand man at the laboratory in Jonan University. *Nakaji (ナカジ''Nakaji''?): One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. A realist. *Shigemi Takayama (高山 重美''Takayama Shigemi''?): Gamu's mother. She is principle of laissez-faire to Gamu. *Yuiichi Takayama (高山 唯一''Takayama Yuiichi''?): Gamu's father. He is working as a caseworker in the city office. *Kyoko Inamori (稲森 京子''Inamori Kyōko''?): A scientist who helped develop CRISIS with Fujimiya; also a romantic interest of his who dies later in the series. *Ritsuko Sasaki (佐々木 律子''Sasaki Ritsuko''?): Atsuko's elder sister. Her husband was a pilot who died fighting the C.O.V. *Megumi Kuroda (黒田 恵''Kuroda Megumi''?): The feng shui master who can sense Mizunoe-Dragon's intentions. Tabata's friend. *Yuki (ユキ''Yuki''?): A girl who Fujimiya rescues during a monster attack; she runs into him frequently after the rescue. Category:Teams Category:Human characters